His Life as a Puppet
by Sasuke's Pal
Summary: Sasuke is a puppet and is handled by Sasori. This is not good! How will Team Kakashi live with this? If Sasuke's a puppet then is he alive? Find out!
1. How he became a Puppet!

**Chapter 1. This is going to be my best story that I thought about the longest. It's all planed in my head. I'm hoping that you'll love this story!**

**Chapter 1. "His worst nightmare." This may have three chapters because there isn't much I can write on this topic. Don't worry! These chapters will be great!**

* * *

The night Sasuke left the village was his biggest mistake. He walked away from Sakura. He fought Naruto and he went to Orochimaru. There Orochimaru realized that he didn't need the Sharingan anymore because he had the Byakugan. Apparently, he could make the Sharingan out of that. So he gave Sasuke away to one of his associates. Sasori. Sasuke hadn't known that. He thought he was being trained. He was blindfolded and was to walk forward. Orochimaru looked at Sasori. "He's yours now. Do what you will." Orochimaru said. Sasuke was thrown to Sasori. "Very well. I can make us for him." Sasori replied. Orochimaru snickered. Sasuke was knocked out.

When he awoke he glanced around the room. He was chained up to a table. He thrashed around. He was wondering what was going on. Suddenly, he was stopped. Sasori was in front of him. "You're about to become one of my greatest masterpieces." Sasuke's eyes widened. '_He said what?!'_ Sasuke thought. This was his worst nightmare. What was going to happen to him? Then, like a flash of light he was out. He didn't move an inch. Sasori laughed. He began to turn Sasuke into a puppet. He looked almost perfect when he was done. Weapons with poison and his own abilities. He was simply perfect. Sasori sighed with satisfaction. "Now it's time to test him out." He said. Sasuke said nothing for he could not.

Sasuke flew around using his fire style jutsu and weapons. Sasori was proud to have an excusive member to his collection. Sasuke was graceful and powerful at the same time. This puppet was most impressive. Sasori smiled at how wonderful he was. He wished to use him to destroy a nation, which he thought was possible. He erased the chakra strings attached to Sasuke. He slid down not making a sound. Orochimaru was probably glad that Sasuke didn't speak because he was a bigmouth. So this was a change.

Back at Konoha, Naruto had just went to go training. He wanted so badly to bring his comrade home. Although, his comrade couldn't respond. He went training for two and a half years. Itachi felt grief that his own brother was turned into a puppet and by one of the Akatsuki members that he worked with. He would cry silently when no one was watching. He would sneak into Sasori's room to look at his brother. He looked the same except made out of metal and was puppet like. He would cry even more and hold his brother's puppet form. He missed him even thought it was his fault that he was here. Itachi would always visit Sasuke. Sasuke's onyx eyes seemed gentile and kind though if used, he was a dangerous tool. Itachi saw where weapons were and he cried even more. His brother was being used. All because of Orochimaru.

Two years pass and Deidara and Sasori head out. They are to bring Gaara to the Akatsuki. They succeeded in getting Gaara. But then Kankuro appears and challenges Sasori. A fight between puppets begin!

Sasori used Hiruko at first. But that wasn't useful. Kankuro used his puppets; Black Ant, Scarecrow, and Salamander. They took out Hiruko. Then Sasori took out Sasuke. "I can't believe I have to use this one. He was a special puppet." Sasori replied. Kankuro said nothing. Then once he figured out who it was he was shocked. "Sasuke Uchiha?" He asked. He knew he went to Orochimaru but Sasori got a hold of him? "Yes. He's quite special. He's my three hundredth one." Sasori replied. He made Sasuke pull out one of his weapons and hit Kankuro with it. It got Kankuro. He fell to the ground in pain. "Sasuke... How did this happen?" Kankuro looked at the puppet who was formerly, Sasuke. He noticed that Sasuke had a puzzled look on his face. Although, you really couldn't tell. Kankuro could. He saw the beauty in puppets and Saw through them. Sasuke however, he saw pure sadness. His marvelous eyes stared at you and you could get confused. Kankuro went unconscious. Sasori chuckled. "You never let me down, Sasuke." He said. Inside Sasuke was feeling sad. It was strange for a puppet to have emotions but Sasuke had them. He knew that his brother cared for him. Kankuro was probably the first to know that Sasuke had felt this. Sasuke's outside showed nothing. _'Brother... Sorry Kankuro.'_ Sasuke's inside said. Sasori walked away putting Sasuke away. "I don't like to keep people waiting." Sasori said. Before that, Sasuke placed part of Sasori's robe in Kankuro's hand. Kankuro thought that was luck. Sasori walked off. Kankuro called after Gaara.

Some Sand Ninja found Kankuro and took him to the hospital. This is where Lady Chiyo appeared. Team Kakashi came. Sakura began to heal Kankuro. When she did, he spoke. "Sakura and... Naruto?" He asked. "Yes, everything's going to be okay." Sakura assured him. Kankuro had wide eyes. "Sasuke Uchiha! He's been turned into a puppet! I saw him! Sasori of the red Sand has possesion of him!" Kankuro screamed. When these word hit team Kakashi, they were shocked. Naruto's anger increased. "You mean Sasuke's a puppet!?" He yelled. "I saw him with my own eyes!" Kankuro said. "A human puppet eh?" Granny Chiyo said. Sakura had tears in her eyes. "You mean, Sasuke's..." She couldn't bare to finish. Her heart sank. "I have to go save him!" She said. Naruto nodded. "And Gaara!" He yelled. Granny Chiyo smiled. _'These two sure are special.'_ She thought. They were determined to rescue him. And whoever this Sasuke person is. "If he's a human puppet then, you can't Save him." She said bluntly. Naruto looked in her direction. "Sasuke was and is my friend. I have to rescue him!" He said completely ignoring Chiyo's remark. Sakura and Kakashi nodded. "Let's head out." Kakashi said. They ran out of the Village Hidden in the Sand.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 1! Is it good? I need praise! Nah, I don't need it. Please review and thanks for reading!**

_**Sasuke's Pal**_


	2. Uchiha Tears

**Chapter 1. This is going to be my best story that I thought about the longest. It's all planed in my head. I'm hoping that you'll love this story!**

**Chapter 1. "Uchiha Tears" This may have three chapters because there isn't much I can write on this topic. Don't worry! These chapters will be great!**

* * *

_Previously: Sasuke is a puppet! He is controlled by Sasori. That is his mistake. Sakura and Naruto find out about this by Kankuro and they are going after the Akatsuki. They are to rescue Gaara and try to rescue Sasuke. Are they going to be too late?_

* * *

Deidara and Sasori enter the Akatsuki hideout. Pain is there to greet them as well as all the other members of the Akatsuki. Itachi glared blankly at Sasori. He had hatred for Sasori. He refused to show it though. It would blow his cover. "Let's get started." Pain said. They placed Gaara in the center and the members began the extraction. "We need full concentration. So that way we can meet the deadline of three days." Pain replied. They nodded. Itachi wanted to see his brother more than anything. They began.

Team Kakashi were running forward. They heard Team Guy were on their way. Naruto ranat the speed of lightning. Sakura and Kakashi followed. Lady Chiyo had a hard time keeping up but she did. Eventually, they were close to the hideout but a couple miles away. Then a figure appeared. This stooped Naruto and Sakura. It was noneother than Itachi Uchiha. Naruto grew even angrier. Sakura frowned. Itachi had no emotions on his face. "Itachi Uchiha." Kakashi stated. "Kakashi." Itachi said quietly.

Itachi stood there not saying a word. Naruto charged at him but stopped. Sakura was wondering if he was already caught in a genjutsu. "Naruto," Itachi said. Naruto noticed tears in Itachi's eyes. "Why are you crying!?" Naruto asked. Itachi sobbed quietly. "I failed as a brother. I couldn't... I made him choose this path... It's my fault. Why I... He's gone..." Itachi sobbed words and Naruto's expression turned blank with confusion. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "Sasuke. Only you can bring him back. He's a puppet but with a soul. Although, most people can't see it, he's very much alive within that shell." Itachi said quietly. "Please Naruto... Please bring him to me. I beg of you. I... just want him alive." Itachi whispered. Tears streaming down his face. Naruto saw this and his emotions turned to calmness. "I will. You seem very sorry. I'm sure he'll forgive you. You did say that he's alive right?" Naruto asked. Itachi nodded. "I can try to spare yu some time so that way you can save Gaara. As long as you bring me my Brother." He said calmly. Sakura. Granny Chiyo and Kakashi watched the scene. Uchiha's weren't supposed to cry. But yet, in a family issue I guess the rules change. Kakashi walked up. Itachi looked at them weakly. "You said that Sasuke is alive in that shell of a puppet?" Kakashi asked. "Yes. He's controlled by Sasori but, he tries to refuse the attack he's forced to give. That's probably why Kankuro survived." Itachi answered. Naruto and Sakura looked at the Uchiha. "How can we trust you?" Sakura asked. "I know you don't but I promise I won't pull anything. I just want to see Sasuke again." He said quietly. You could tell he wasn't talkative. "Then let's go!" Naruto yelled. They each nodded. They headed for Gaara and Sasuke.

Kisame was to battle Guy. Turns out that Guy doesn't remember the guy and wins anyway. It wasn't even Kisame. It was one of Sasori's servants. They head for the Akatsuki hideout but they decided to rest. Team Kakashi did too. Itachi didn't sleep. He stared at the fire. He was having a daydream. Even though it was night. He remembered his childhood.

MEMORIES___________________________________________________

Sasuke was on Itachi's back because he sprained his ankle. (I sprain mine all the time.) They look up at the police force sign. "I want to be in the police force someday." Little Sasuke giggled. Itachi sighed. 'You should be too, Big Brother!" Sasuke said. Itachi shrugged. "I guess." He replied. Sasuke smiled. Itachi loved his brother's smile.

OUT OF MEMORY____________________________________________________

Kakashi watched Itachi carefully. Itachi didn't make any moves. He just watched the fire. "Itachi." Kakashi whispered. He looked up. The others were sleeping. "Yes?" He asked. "Why are you here?" He asked. Itachi looked at him. "I told you. I want my brother. I'll be willing to help." He said. Kakashi smiled. You couldn't really tell. Itachi went back to watching the fire. Fire always reminded Itachi of Sasuke for some reason.

The Akatsuki realized that they were down by one person. Itachi. The extraction was nearly complete. 'Darn Itachi betrayed us!" Deidara yelled. Sasori looked over. "Well, I'm sure his brother isn't happy." Sasori said. Sasuke's own thoughts were racing. _'Does this mean he's going to save me from Sasori? If so thank you Big Brother!'_ Sasuke thought. This was torture.

Team Kakashi and Team Guy decided it was time to leave and head out after Gaara and Sasuke. They reached the hideout and were startled by a five seal, seal. Team Guy went after to find the other seals. When they found them they ripped them off. Then Sakura punched the rock and all of Team Kakashi entered including Itachi. Naruto was angry. He found Gaara being sit on by Deidara. Sasori had Sasuke the puppet next to him. Sasuke was moving his puppet finger on Sasori's orders. Itachi was furious. "You betrayed us Itachi." Sasori said. Sasuke's eyes were pleading. Itachi saw that and got angrier. "Unhand my brother!" He yelled. Sakura looked over and saw the puppet. He eyes filled with tears. "Sasuke..." She sobbed. Naruto charged after Sasori and Deidara and was stopped by Kakashi.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 2. So sorry that it was boring but I had to get those facts in before the action begins! Yay! It's going to get exciting!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **

_**Sasuke's Pal**_


	3. Sasori Vs Sakura, Itachi and Chiyo!

**Chapter 3. This is going to be my best story that I thought about the longest. It's all planed in my head. I'm hoping that you'll love this story!**

**Chapter 3. "Sasori and Sasuke VS Sakura, Itachi and Granny Chiyo." This may have three chapters because there isn't much I can write on this topic. Don't worry! These chapters will be great!**

* * *

_Previously: Naruto and the others after Gaara and Sasuke. They are determined to bring them back. Itachi joins them. They find Sasuke as a puppet and Gaara being stood on. Will a giant fight happen?_

* * *

They saw Sasuke. Tears. Naruto was stopped by Kakashi. "You know what they did to Gaara and Sasuke right?" Kakashi reasoned. Naruto's Nine tailed beginners form began. His eyes were red. "How dare you!" He barked. Sasuke the puppet turned his head. Sasori was controlling him. Inside of that shell, Sasuke couldn't stand to see his comrades cry. "I'll handle the jinchuuriki." Sasori replied. Too late. Deidara grabbed Gaara and took off. "GET BACK HERE!" Naruto screamed following Deidara. Kakashi followed leaving Itachi, Sakura and Chiyo. Sakura and Itachi watched in terror. Sasori began to use Sasuke. He used his hands to move his prized puppet. Itachi was furious. "Let him go!" He screamed. Sasori ignored his request and he made Sasuke charge after Itachi. That's when Itachi noticed that Sasuke had the Sharingan in use. "Sasuke..." Itachi called to his puppet brother. The puppet pulled out a Katana and was forced to aim. Itachi's eyes widened. The blade was close to his neck, barely touching his flesh. Sakura and Granny Chiyo were surprised. "Darn puppet won't move!" Sasori said in aggravation. He used more force but that did nothing.

Itachi looked into Sasuke's eyes. He saw that the Sharingan had disappeared. Sasuke stopped the blade! Itachi saw that his brother dropped the Katana. "Sasuke..." Itachi said again. The puppet's eyes closed. Sasori had no control of his masterpiece. He cut the chakra strings and Sasuke went falling to the ground. Although, Itachi caught him. "It's okay brother." He assured the puppet. "Perhaps if that puppet refused you, Sasori then maybe it won't refuse me." Granny Chiyo said using her chakra strings to use Sasuke. The puppet stood. She made Sasuke grab the Katana. Itachi knew that Sasuke would work with Chiyo. Sasori was angry that he lost a piece of art. He pulled out another puppet. The third Kazekage.

Sasuke affirmed his spot. The third stood above him. "Itachi! What is this boy's jutsu?" Chiyo asked. "Fire style and Chidori. He also has the curse mark." Itachi answered. Chiyo nodded. The third had a weapon of a million hands aiming for Sakura. She screamed but something went in front of her. Sasuke. Granny Chiyo made it in time to save Sakura. But the worst happened. She was caught by kunai on ropes. They pulled her in. Then poison gas came into the air. Sakura knew not to breathe but she was able to breathe. She was inside something. Now that she looked at it. It was Sasuke's wings from his curse mark! "Child! Don't breathe too heavily! Poison might still get to you!" Chiyo warned. Sakura was amazed by these wings. She hadn't seen them ever. Itachi's eyes shown with brightness. Sasori began to tie the puppet down. "I made that puppet so I know all of it's tricks!" He said. "Do you Sasori?" Chiyo replied. She then went rummaging through her pack and pulled out two scrolls. She opened them. Out came Sasori's Mother and Father. "I know them too." He said. The third released it's grip on Sasuke. Sasuke went flying back to Chiyo with Sakura. Sasuke's wings opened. Sakura ran out. "Thank you." She told the puppet. "Itachi, Sakura, stay out of this. Leave this to the puppets and me." Granny Chiyo ordered. They nodded. She then lined up Sasuke, Mother and Father. The mother and Father puppets connected their hands. Sasuke's weapons appeared. Sakura and Itachi were in awe. The third's weapons appeared as well. The Mother had a Katana as well. The father had a kunai, thing. This was going to be a fight between puppets!

Sasori and Granny Chiyo's hands began moving. The third and Sasuke clashed. His weapon was fighting off Sasuke's Katana. The Mother and Father had a chakra line and were cutting the millions of hand that the third had. They then went to help Sasuke who was failing to damage the puppet. The Mother used her Katana and hit the Third's weapon. Sasuke used his Shuriken. That damaged the puppet. They began to beat each others weapons. When the final clash happened they receded. The Mother and Father's weapons were broken. Sasuke's Katana was the only thing damaged. The Third's weapons were all destroyed. Itachi and Sakura looked at all four of them. Then the puppet masters. They were tired a little. Sakura and Itachi came running to Granny Chiyo. That's when the most dangerous thing happened. THE IRON SAND.

Sakura and Itachi watched metal like sand appear. This was not good. "What is that." Sakura asked. "The iron sand. It's the most powerful sand known" Chiyo replied. Sakura's eyes widened. Itachi knew what Sasori could do. So he wasn't the least surprised. "That's right! Now I'm going to smash you to bits!" Sasori yelled. The sand formed several large kunai. They were all aimed for Chiyo Itachi and Sakura. Then like a flash of lightning the kunai went flying down. This made a loud noise. Although, none of them were hurt. Chakra shields, were protecting them. The only puppet that didn't have a shield was Sasuke but even though Granny Chiyo didn't control him, he was still by Itachi's side. Itachi's eyes widened. Sasuke was his with the iron sand! He was nothing more than a broken puppet. Puppet arms torn off and his chest like area was pierced with the iron kunai. Sakura and Granny Chiyo looked over in Itachi's direction. They saw the broken puppet and Itachi angry with tears in his eyes. The puppet fell to pieces. Itachi sobbed. He then went running toward Sasori. His fist full of anger. He charged past the puppet and hit Sasori. He went flying to pieces. He then took a blade and pierced the puppetry heart. (Note: His heart was not like a heart. Do not flame me for what happened.) Itachi sobbed even more. Chiyo and Sakura were wide eyed. How could Itachi just do that with his fist and only that?

Itachi walked over to his brother. He cried even more. "I'm so sorry little Brother." Itachi said. Chiyo ran over to his side. "Technically, he's still alive. You did say that his soul is alive?" She asked placing her hands on Sasuke. He nodded. "Then he'll be fine and alive!" Chiyo said as she began the reincarnation jutsu. Then a flash of light appeared. Chiyo sighed. Sakura looked at the brightness. When the light faded, they saw Sasuke as a human. He opened his eyes to find his brother, Sakura and an old lady. He sat up. Sakura and Itachi hugged him. Both of them cried. Sasuke was still not completely there but he knew what was going on. His thirteen year old body was flawless. He was small compared to Sakura. The smallest one out of the rookie nine. He didn't care. At least Sakura was here. His brother too. He had forgiven his brother. Sasuke smiled. Sakura cried even harder. "Don't you dare leave the village!" She sobbed. "Don't worry. I don't count on it." He replied. That's when she looked up. She hadn't heard his actual voice in a long time. It was beautiful. "Will Itachi be able to come home?" Sasuke asked. "If he can supply Konoha on information on the Akatsuki." She said. Itachi nodded. "You've grown." Sasuke said. "And you turned into a puppet and got me all worried!" She said. Sasuke blushed red. He felt embarrassed when people would even say anything like that. But of course, he was a puppet them and they couldn't see the blush. Chiyo looked at the small boy. "So you're Sasuke huh?" She said. He nodded. "We have to go. Naruto will probably be glad when he sees you." She replied. Sasuke's eyes flashed. "Naruto... Do you think he'll forgive me?" Sasuke asked. "He already has." Sakura replied warmly. They walked out of the hideout.

When they ran into Naruto and Kakashi, they had Gaara and the Akatsuki member had ran away. Gaara was lying on the ground. Sasuke looked sad. Naruto looked over the three and found a short figure. "Sasuke!" He yelled. He rushed over to Sasuke and hugged him. Of course he had to bend just to hug him but Sasuke smiled faintly. "I thought you were..." He trailed off. "Naruto. It's been such a long time. I'm sorry." He replied. "Don't worry! I'm not mad. But Sakura, could you?" Naruto said turning his direction to Gaara. "I'll try." Sakura replied and went to Gaara.

Sakura used her medical Ninjutsu on Gaara. This didn't help. She had a sad face and looked away. Sasuke glanced at Naruto. His expression went to a sad face as well. "Why? Gaara became the Kazekage! Why couldn't I save him!" Naruto yelled tears running down his eyes. Chiyo walked over to Gaara and placed her hands on Gaara. She began the reanimation jutsu. She then ran out of chakra. Naruto walked up to her and offered his chakra. "Place your hands over mine." She said weakly. Naruto followed her instructions. As soon as that was done, Granny Chiyo fell back and Gaara awakened. Sasuke was the only one who knew what was going on. Sakura caught Granny Chiyo and held her. Sakura's tears were falling. Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder. Naruto smiled when Gaara was alive. Then, when he heard that Chiyo sacrificed her own life for Gaara he was sad. Gaara and Naruto were sad that moment. Sasuke was even crying. Itachi held his brother because since Sasuke was a puppet for so long, he couldn't stand for too long.

They all departed. Naruto shook Gaara's hand and walked off. "So you're not going to leave the village are you?" Naruto asked. "No. Not planning in less I have permission." Sasuke laughed. Itachi sighed. He was going to have to tell them everything about the Akatsuki. "I'm glad you're safe." Kakashi replied. Sasuke smiled. "I'm a lot smaller than you guys. That's not fair!" He shouted. Sakura gave him a look. "That's what you get for leaving the village!" She yelled back. "Be careful. She could finish you off with one punch." Naruto warned. Sasuke nodded. They all walked back to the village.

WHAT HAPPENED TO TEAM GUY?!

Here's what happened. They are still fighting themselves. Apparently, they haven't figured it out. So that's all you need to know about Team

**That's the end! I told you I would only have about three chapters! If you want a better one then yo can write it yourself. I tried hard! It's just that Sasori doesn't last long in the series. So I hoped you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Please review!**

_**Sasuke's Pal**_

The end already? I'll need a new idea for a new story! So if you have any idea that is Sasuke related. Can be a crossover. Then let me know! Thanks so much for the fast reviewers! I have one announcement: _**PLEASE READ PARANOIA AT SILENT ISLAND!!!! AND REVIEW IT!**_ Thank you! Please do so! If you don't then the story will be discontinued! You don't want that do you!? So please! I think I've said too much! Bye!


	4. The Last Chapter!

**His Life as a Puppet Part Two!**

**I know I may have suggested this but I'm not sure. This is the extended edition. Or series two! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto and the others walked back to Konoha. They got Sasuke and Itachi back willingly. Naruto told Sasuke not to betray Konoha again. Sasuke said he wouldn't. Naruto was glad his closest friend returned. Sasuke walked for some time but he go tired. That didn't stop him. Naruto would glance time to time at his friend pulling himself to continue. "Sasuke. If you want a break you can take one." Naruto suggested. Sasuke glared at him. "Not by a chance!" He said breathlessly. Sasuke then almost collapsed but was caught by Sakura. "That's it! You need a break!" She yelled at him. Sasuke frowned. "Just because I'm smaller doesn't mean I can't walk." He said plainly. "That has nothing to do with that!" She yelled in his ear causing him to freak out. His eyes were wide. Nearly flipping. Naruto and Kakashi walked over to see a screaming Sakura and an almost death Sasuke. "Sakura. He's probably sensitive. I mean he's been a puppet for nearly three years so you might want to go easy on him." Itachi told her. She nodded and threw Sasuke to the ground. He hit his head and passed out. Itachi picked him up and carried him the rest of the way.

When they got to Konoha, Sasuke was wide awake. He didn't move from his brother's grip but he didn't like being there. He just glanced at the village. It changed greatly. Sasuke smiled. Itachi's face was blank. Naruto ran to the Hokage who was waiting patiently at the gate. "Granny!" Naruto yelled and he pulled Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke fell out of Itachi's arms and was on Naruto's back. "Ah. Naruto! You did it! And is that Sasuke?" She asked. "Yeah! Itachi's coming back and he'll tell you everything about the Akatsuki!" Naruto shouted. He was patting Sasuke's hair which was clean. Sasuke walked over to Tsunade. He bowed. "I'm sorry for leaving Konoha for power and selfish reasons. It was completely my fault and I realize that many people gave their life to find me. I will accept any punishment." He apologized. Tsunade smiled at him. "Well, you won't be punished because becoming a puppet was punishment enough. Itachi. As long as you tell us about Akatsuki you will be forgiven." Tsunade replied. She felt sorry for Sasuke but she felt that she would be nice to Itachi because of a whim. Tsunade glanced at Sasuke once again. "You're smaller than the others. Don't expect me to not send you on missions that Naruto and Sakura will go on. You are one of Konoha's strongest ninja. If you train a little you might regain that title." She told Sasuke. He nodded. He had to train! Itachi didn't meet eye contact with her. He only wanted to make sure Sasuke was okay. He wasn't planning on coming home. Itachi sighed and he knew that if he pulled anything he would have a fight. That's the last thing he wanted. "Sasuke." Itachi called. Sasuke turned around. "Sorry but I just can't come home today. Today's not a good day." He went against his thoughts. He then disappeared. Sasuke's eyes widened. "He!?" Was all he could say. "I expected no less. He doesn't was to return. He seems forlorn." Tsunade replied. Sasuke looked glum. After all that time, his brother hadn't changed.

Sasuke was sent to his old living quarters. He slept very little because Naruto was there bugging him. "Sasuke! So what exactly happened?" Naruto asked. He was referring to the feeling of being a puppet. "Well. First Sasori straps you to a table and you die. I don't really remember those parts but it was painful." Sasuke replied. Naruto stared in sadness. "Orochimaru gave you away didn't he?" Naruto asked. Sasuke twitched. "He has the Sharingan. I don't know where he got it but he did." Sasuke answered. Naruto glanced at Sasuke. He wished that his friend hadn't experienced death three times. One, at the Land of Waves. Two, in a barrel for power. Three, being turned into a puppet. That must have been hard. Sasuke laid on the bed now. Naruto watched him. Sasuke didn't close his eyes. Naruto wondered what he was thinking. "Sasuke?" Naruto questioned. His friend turned his head. Tears filled the Uchiha's eyes. Sasuke didn't even know. Naruto was shocked. "Sasuke! What's wrong!?" He yelled. Sasuke glared at him. "Naruto...What did I miss around here?" He asked with the tears vanishing. "You didn't miss much. We just trained to get stronger to bring you home. Seems that we could take you on at any time." Naruto laughed. Sasuke frowned. "I remembered when you were the short one! I didn't make fun of you!" He yelled countering Naruto's remark. Naruto quieted down. "That's right. You didn't. You only called me and idiot or a loser. Nothing more." Naruto said realizing that.

Sakura was on her way to Sasuke's. She had groceries. She was going to buy him food till he could do it himself. He didn't have any money so he couldn't buy anything. Sakura was overjoyed to have him home. She skipped to his house.

When she opened the door she found Naruto and Sasuke on the bed talking. Well, Naruto was in a chair. Sasuke was on his bed. Sakura came in and set the groceries on the counter. She walked over to Sasuke and hugged him. "I really have missed you." She replied. Sasuke was running out of air. He began freaking out. Naruto was right. Never ever get on Sakura's bad side. Sakura realized his struggling and let go of him. Sasuke was flat for a moment. He was knocked out of breath. Naruto checked to see if Sasuke was still alive. He was but not exactly. He wasn't breathing. Naruto began patting him on the back. No luck. "Sakura!!!!" Naruto yelled. Sakura ran over to see a non-breathing Sasuke. She began using her medical ninjutsu. That worked. Sasuke began breathing quietly. He eyed Naruto. Naruto gulped. Sakura apologized for hugging him too hard. He understood but went to sleep. Sasuke was out. Sasuke came home and Itachi was still a traitor. Or was it for Sasuke's own good?

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 4! Ignore the complete! Thanks for reading and please review!!! That's the end! It has been edited so don't blame me! It seemed that if I added a couple of sentences that it would finish!**


End file.
